Devuélveme mi sueño
by Greykushiro
Summary: Cris vuelve de la región de Teselia con un Munna. Nada podía salir mal si se lo enseñaba a Morti y a Blanca… Aunque eso fue lo que pensó antes de que el Munna se sintiese fuertemente atraído por el sueño de Eusine… ¡Hasta tal punto de comérselo!


**DEVUÉLVEME MI SUEÑO**

 _Cris vuelve de la región de Teselia con un Munna. Nada podía salir mal si se lo enseñaba a Morti y a Blanca… Aunque eso fue lo que pensó antes de que el Munna se sintiese fuertemente atraído por el sueño de Eusine… ¡Hasta tal punto de comérselo!_

―Vaya, vaya… ¡Qué pokémon más interesante! ―exclamó Morti, Líder del Gimansio Iris, tras inspeccionar al pokémon rosado que le había enseñado Cris.

Cris era una entrenadora que se dedicaba a ayudar al profesor Oak a rellenar la PokéDex. Hace poco la mandó a Teselia para ayudar al profesor Carrasco Encina a catalogar ciertos pokémon con forma de ciervo que le estaban causando muchos problemas y allí atrapó un Munna: un pokémon comesueños. Los Munna se sienten atraídos por los sueños de tanto humanos como de pokémon y se los come. Bueno, no de esa forma… Los Munna "muerden" la cabeza del portador del sueño que les gusta y se comen el sueño. Más tarde, este sueño se puede ver materializado en el humo onírico que desprenden de sus cuerpos.

Cris, sabiendo que a Morti le gustaría ver mundo y no podía por su trabajo de Líder, decidió enseñarle el pokémon en cuestión. Le encontró en su Gimnasio junto con Blanca, Líder del Gimnasio Trigal, hablando sobre el próximo torneo de Liga.

―¡Es tan cuco! ―gritó Blanca mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, tanto que casi lo ahoga.

―La verdad es que sí que es un pokémon espectacular ―asintió Morti sin quitarle la vista de encima―. Mento daría saltos de alegría.

―¡Hasta a lo mejor conseguimos ver lo que hay tras su máscara! ―los ojos de Blanca brillaban.

Cris suspiró mientras sonreía. Cada uno iba a lo suyo.

―¿Y cómo funciona? ―preguntó Blanca mientras levantaba al Munna y le daba vueltas en sus manos para inspeccionar su cuerpo―. Digo lo de comerse los sueños.

―Creo que no hay que jugar mucho con eso ―se rio Cris.

―Cris tiene razón, Blanca. Es una forma de amnesia que no sabríamos curar ―levantó el dedo sabiamente Morti.

―Una amnesia… ―murmuró Blanca mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cris y Morti ya sabían que algo tenía en mente la joven Líder de Gimnasio. Traviesa por naturaleza, nunca dudaba en ir a fastidiar a alguien… Y ese alguien se encontraba ahora en Ciudad Iris.

―Morti, ¿es verdad que Eusine volvió ayer? ―preguntó sin soltar al Munna.

―¡¿Volvió y no me dijo nada?! ―preguntó molesta Cris mientras aporreaba sin piedad su PokeGear buscando algún mensaje de él.

―Se le habrá olvidado… Ya sabes cómo es cuando la imagen de Suicune ronda su cabeza… Ahora mismo estará en la Torre Quemada…

Antes de poder decir algo más, Blanca ya había salido corriendo con Munna en sus brazos.

―¿Se puede saber adónde va? ―preguntó Cris.

―Ay, no…

Morti se temía lo peor. Ambos corrieron a la Torre Quemada y alcanzaron a Blanca, quien estaba ya a un paso de molestar a Eusine, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo ennegrecido leyendo unos manuscritos.

―Blanca, no creo que sea buena idea… ―le susurró Morti.

―¡Pero mira al Munna!

El Munna, nada más ver a Eusine, quería soltarse de los brazos de Blanca y lanzarse a por él.

―Yo tengo curiosidad por ver qué pasa ―sonrió maliciosamente Blanca.

―Y yo ―dijo con determinación Cris.

―¿Tú también? ―Morti estaba incrédulo.

Aunque a él también le embargaba la curiosidad… ¿Cómo sería Eusine sin esa constante obsesión por atrapar y amaestrar a Suicune?

―Esto es increíble… ―murmuró Eusine mientras dejaba el pergamino en el suelo y se levantaba―. Doy con el parámetro de movimientos de Suicune y va y se me escapa.

Al girarse, se encontró de lleno con los tres entrenadores. Blanca escondía tras su espalda al Munna.

―¿Hola? ―dijo Eusine lanzando una mirada sospechando de aquel panorama―. ¿Por qué me da que no me va a gustar lo que tienes ahí detrás, niña?

―Es tu regalo de cumpleaños ―dijo sonriendo Blanca.

―¿Eh? Pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

―¡Por adelantado! ―y le enseñó el Munna.

En contraste con ambos líderes, Eusine no mostró ningún tipo de asombro y sorpresa por aquel pokémon raro.

―¿Y esto es…?

―¡Un Munna! ¡¿Qué te creías?! ¡¿Qué iba a regalarte a Suicune?!

―Ni los Caterpie se acercan a ti, niña ―la picó Eusine.

―¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMES NIÑA! ―y soltó al Munna.

Munna voló por el aire y empezó a planear por la cabeza de Eusine mientras se relamía.

―¿Qué se supone que hace? ―preguntó mientras le señalaba sin ganas.

―Prepararse para comer ―respondió sin más Cris.

―¿Prepararse para co…?

Demasiado tarde. Munna "mordió" la cabeza de Eusine ante la atenta mirada de las entrenadoras y la preocupación de Morti. Esto no iba a ser una buena idea.

Cuando Munna se despegó, voló alegremente hasta su entrenadora y suspiró aliviado mientras un humo rosado flotaba en el aire. En él salían Suicune y Eusine, cabalgando juntos por encima del agua.

―Ya decía yo que estaba mal de la cabeza ―comentó Blanca.

Morti estaba preocupado. Eusine no había movido ningún músculo desde que el Munna se quitó de su cabeza. Se acercó rápidamente a él y le zarandeó con fuerza.

―¡Eusine! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Responde!

Por fin miró a los ojos a Morti. Su mirada carecía de toda emoción… Estaba vacía.

―No sé qué me pasa… Pero tengo la mente completamente en blanco.

―¿Entonces no recuerdas a…? ―preguntó Cris, pero Blanca la tapó la boca.

―A ver cuánto dura sin recordarlo ―le guiñó un ojo.

Eusine se frotó un ojo y observó su alrededor.

―¿Qué hago dentro de la Torre Quemada? ―se miró su ropa―. ¡¿Y esta ropa tan estrafalaria?!

―¡Sabía que algún día me darías la razón! ―se rio con fuerza Blanca.

―¿No recuerdas qué hacías aquí? ―preguntó Morti asombrado.

―No… Y tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que he hecho anteriormente… Creo que he viajado mucho… Pero no sé por qué ―intentó recordar mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

―¿Sabes quiénes somos? ―preguntó preocupada Cris.

―¡Pues claro! Morti, Cris y la niña ―les nombró mientras les señalaba.

―Veo que tu idiotez no ha desaparecido ―murmuró Blanca molesta.

―¿A qué vienen estas preguntas? ―preguntó confuso Eusine.

―Por nada, por nada… ―movió las manos nerviosamente Cris―. Es que estabas tan exhausto tras perseguir… ―patada de Blanca para que no dijese el nombre de aquel pokémon―… Estudiar todos esos grabados, que habíamos pensado que habías perdido la memoria por puro agotamiento.

―Eso, eso ―asintió Blanca―. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

―Eso último ha sonado a sarcasmo ―dijo Eusine mirando inquisitivamente a Blanca.

―¡Lo importante es que todo está correcto! ¡Así que nos vamos a tomar unas ricas Galletas Lava! ―propuso Blanca mientras empujaba a Eusine y a Morti fuera de la Torre Quemada.

En el restaurante, los cuatro estaban sentados en la barra comiendo Galletas Lava, excepto Eusine, que cada vez se encontraba más perdido en aquel ambiente. Observaba sin mucho interés por la ventana pasar a la gente de Ciudad Iris. Esto no pasó desapercibido para su amigo Morti, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo:

―¿Te ocurre algo, Eusine?

Eusine suspiró

―No lo sé, la verdad. Es que siento que este no es mi sitio… Que debería estar en otro lugar… Me siento vacío… Sin ningún sueño por cumplir en mi vida…

―¡Ya encontrarás algo que te guste! ¡Coge alguna! ―le dijo Blanca con la boca llena de Galletas Lava mientras le pasa una cesta llena de ellas.

―Oí a mi abuelo varias veces que, si te pierdes, lo mejor es volver al inicio…

―¿Al inicio dices? ―le preguntó confuso Morti mientras le veía cómo se levantaba.

―Sí. Me vuelvo a Ciudad Azulona, a mi hogar.

Las bocas de Cris como de Blanca se abrieron al unísono tanto que parecían Munchlax a punto de comer y todas las Galletas Lava que tenía Blanca en la boca fueron a parar al suelo. Morti, el más confuso del grupo, observaba a su amigo preocupado, sospechando que había perdido la cabeza por completo.

―¡Se acabó este juego! ―se levantó de un salto colocándose frente a Eusine.

―¿Qué juego? ―preguntó Eusine ladeando la cabeza confuso.

―Cris estuvo un tiempo en Teselia, donde atrapó un pokémon que come los sueños de la gente, y Blanca lo usó contra ti porque decía que sería divertido.

―¡Oye, no me echéis todo el marrón a mí! ―le gritó desde su asiento mientras se metía más Galletas Lava en la boca.

―Tú, Eusine, eres el eterno cazador de Suicune. Siempre le andas persiguiendo por todos los confines del planeta para capturarlo y adiestrarlo. No hay nada más que te mueva tanto que esa obsesión…

―Insana. Te ha faltado la palabra "insana" ―levantó un dedo sabiamente Blanca ante la aprobación de Cris.

―Dejémoslo en "obsesión a secas" ―suspiró Morti al ver que, a pesar de la situación, Blanca se lo seguía pasando como una enana―. Por eso estabas en la Torre Quemada, buscando alguna pista para seguir persiguiéndolo.

Parecía que las palabras de Morti habían hecho mella en Eusine, ya que le observaba con aquellos ojos llenos de aquel brillo cuando alguien le hablaba de su queridísimo Suicune. Sin embargo, y ante la confusión de todo el grupo, Eusine rompió a reír a carcajadas.

―¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Persiguiendo un pokémon legendario?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Qué tipo de golpe te has dado en la cabeza, Morti?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

―Piensa que le estoy tomando el pelo…

―Bueno, ¿y quién no pensó eso mismo cuando nos vino con el cuento de que quería domesticar a Suicune? ―se encogió de hombros Blanca con aire indiferente.

―¡Mira! ―le enseñó la PokéDex Cris con la foto de Suicune―. Este es Suicune.

―¡Sé quién es Suicune! ¡Por algo soy científico! ―le respondió mientras le devolvía la PokéDex.

Morti daba pasos hacia atrás mientras palidecía:

―Esto va muy mal… Pero que muy mal ―murmuraba asustado el Líder de Gimnasio.

―Bueno, tranquilidad todo el mundo ―intervino Blanca mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta la boca―. Le enseñamos la PokéDex de Cris hasta que se encariñe de un pokémon y arreglado.

―¡¿Es que ves a Eusine como un robot al que puedes reprogramar?! ―Morti estaba al borde de la histeria.

Blanca puso una mano en la barbilla, sopesando las palabras de su compañero.

―Mejor no respondas…

Cris pasaba del diálogo entre ambos Líderes mientras observaba a un confuso Eusine. El joven parecía desubicado completamente, como cuando se deja a alguien en una calle al azar tras vendarle los ojos.

―¡Lo tengo! ―saltó de pronto Blanca desde su asiento―. Si es que soy una fenómena. Mirad, cogemos a Munna y que le devuelva su sueño.

―¿Y eso cómo se hace? ―preguntó Cris.

―¡Y yo que sé! Tú lo has atrapado.

Aquí empezó una discusión entre ambas chicas mientras de fondo se oía el "os lo dije, era una mala idea" de Morti. En cierto punto, Eusine se cansó de ellos y observó la calle. Ahí algo le llamó la atención, y no dudó ni un segundo en salir del establecimiento.

―¡Si los come, los puede escupir! ¡Y punto! ―zanjó Blanca la discusión mientras arrebata de los brazos de Cris a Munna―. ¡Eusine! ¡Tenemos algo para…! ¿Eh?

Fue en ese momento cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que el susodicho había desaparecido y que medio restaurante les observaba como si observasen a un grupo de descerebrados.

―¿Alguien ha visto a un hombre con una capa blanca? ―preguntó Morti con autoridad para recuperar el respeto perdido tras la escena montada.

Varios le respondieron que se había marchado hace cinco minutos, lo que provocó la estampida de los tres entrenadores a las calles de Ciudad Iris.

―¡A lo mejor se ha curado y todo! ¡Esto solía hacerlo cuando estaba loco! ―decía Blanca mientras corría con Munna en sus brazos.

―¡Y dale con que estaba loco! ―la reñía Morti―. Era normal… A su modo.

―Era raro ―respondieron a la vez ambas chicas.

Morti suspiró mientras seguían corriendo por las calles. ¿Por qué defendía a Eusine ante una acusación tan real como que la Torre Quemada está quemada?

Espera un momento…

―¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé dónde está! ―se le encendió la bombilla al Líder de Gimnasio―. ¡Seguidme!

Los tres llegaron a la Torre Quemada y, tras subir varias escaleras, encontraron a Eusine sentado en el suelo observando los grabados que antes observaba.

―¿Ya te acuerdas, Eusine? ―le preguntó Cris.

Eusine les observó por encima del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

―De nada. Pensé que, si regresaba aquí, recordaría algo… Pero nada ―dijo mientras movía tristemente y resignado la cabeza.

El semblante de Blanca, risueño y curioso por naturaleza, se tornó en uno triste. A pesar de ser una niña con ganas de gastar bromas, hasta ella sabía cuándo había que parar. Odiaba ver a sus amigos tristes… Y eso la ponía triste a ella también.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Me iré a Ciudad Azulona. Aquí no pinto nada ―dijo mientras se levantaba.

Morti estaba más pálido de lo normal y Cris pudo reaccionar a tiempo para coger al vuelo a Munna, el cual fue lanzado por Blanca para abrazar a Eusine mientras lloraba. A causa de la diferencia de estatura (y de edad), Blanca solo llegaba a abrazarle hasta la altura del estómago.

―¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo solo quería divertirme! ¡No puedes irte!

Eusine la observó confusamente. Él no sabía nada… Nada de nada… Se hallaba perdido en aquel lugar… Con aquellos extraños.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada.

Todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar aquello. Blanca miró hacia arriba mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus grandes ojos infantiles.

―¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿Eusine? ―preguntó confundida la Líder mientras se alejaba de él.

Eusine miró a los tres más confuso de lo normal.

―Solo pregunto que quiénes sois vosotros… ¿Nos conocemos?

Cris se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Blanca volvía a llorar. Morti estaba al borde del desmayo:

―Claro… Si Eusine no hubiese tenido esa obsesión por Suicune, nunca hubiese venido a Johto y nunca nos hubiese conocido… Poco a poco, la mente de Eusine se aclimata a experiencias que hubiera tenido de no tener esa obsesión… Experiencias donde nosotros no aparecemos, evidentemente.

―Eso significa… ¿Que poco a poco se va a ir olvidando de todo lo vivido en Johto? ―preguntó asustada Cris.

―¡NO! ¡Me niego! ―gritó Blanca, sin dejar contestar a Morti.

Morti solo miró al suelo frustrado. ¿No había alguna manera de revertir todo esto? ¿Se olvidaría Eusine de los momentos estresantes cuando le llevaba a rastras a la Torre Quemada porque según él estaba Suicune, a pesar de estar en medio de un combate de Gimnasio? ¿Se olvidaría de los piques entre él y Blanca, a la que trataba como a una niña pequeña? ¿Se olvidaría de la pequeña rivalidad entre Cris y él por ver quién era el primero en capturar a Suicune?

Sin embargo, un rugido les hizo girarse y observar al tejado.

―No me lo puedo creer… Justo ahora ―Morti estaba sin palabras.

Allí, posado en el tejado, se hallaba el majestuoso pokémon legendario Suicune, el cual observaba a los presentes con aquella mirada imponente que le caracterizaba.

―Observé por medio de estos escritos que hoy le tocaría pasar sobre esta hora por la Torre Quemada ―explicó Eusine con voz carente de aquel sentimiento enfermizo de adoración que le caracterizaba―. Pensé que si le veía en vivo recuperaría el sueño que decís que yo tenía… Pero sigo sin sentir nada.

Morti ya se iba a dar por vencido, cuando una determinada Blanca se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta y sacó a su Miltank.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Blanca?! ―preguntó Cris alterada mientras sacaba a Meganium.

―¡No voy a permitir que esto termine así! ¡Me niego a que se olvide de nosotros! ¡Si atrapo a Suicune, tarde o temprano recuperará los recuerdos por fuerza de verlo todos los días!

―¡No! ¡Déjame atraparlo a mí! ¡Lo necesito para mi PokéDex!

―¡Quita del medio, niña!

―¡Si casi tenemos la misma edad!

Harto de tanta charla, Suicune lanzó un Rugido que hizo entrar en sus pokéballs a ambos pokémon y lanzó a ambas entrenadoras por los aires, chocando Blanca contra Eusine y, a su vez, chocando ambos contra una pared. Morti consiguió coger al vuelo a Cris y observó a Suicune, el cual seguía mirando impasible la escena.

―Se dice que Suicune siempre escapa tras atacar… ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Blanca se levantó de encima de Eusine lanzando maldiciones por doquier de pura frustración. Sin embargo, se fijó que, tras incorporarse, Eusine se agarraba el hombro.

―¿Te has hecho daño?

―Un poco. Este hombro siempre lo he tenido más sensible que el otro por…

Pero se detuvo ahí. Alzó la vista y observó al pokémon majestuoso. Ambas miradas conectaron entre ellas y el brillo característico de la mirada de Eusine regresó.

―Muchas gracias, Suicune ―dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba una pokeball―. Ya me has salvado dos veces. ¡Pero esta vez no escaparás! ¡Sal, Alakazam!

El pokémon se materializó. Pero antes de poder darle una orden, Blanca se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

―¡HAS VUELTO!

―¡QUITA DE ENCIMA, NIÑA! ¡ASÍ NO PODRÉ ATRAPAR A SUICUNE!

Morti apreció un suspiro aliviado de Suicune antes de lanzar otro Rugido para hacer que Alakazam regresase y así huir finalmente.

La estancia se quedó en silencio. Todos los entrenadores observaban el tejado vacío, donde antes estaba Suicune. Eusine pegó un grito y mandó volando a Blanca de un empujón.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Por fin quería luchar contra mí y se me ha escapado! ¡Mi gozo en un pozo! ―gritaba dramáticamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Morti y Cris se acercaron al dúo sonriendo.

―Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Eusine ―le dijo Morti mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

―¿Qué dices, Morti? Si yo no me he ido a ninguna parte… ―contestó Eusine mientras observaba al Líder confuso.

―Casi lo haces ―intervino Cris―. Ibas a volver a Ciudad Azulona porque ya no querías perseguir a Suicune.

―¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA ME HABÉIS DADO?! Seguro que ha sido la niña esta… ―y miró sospechosamente a Blanca, la cual se levantó de un salto.

―Gracias al Munna de Cris, borramos tu deseo de atrapar y domesticar a Suicune para ver cómo eras sin esa obsesión enfermiza ―explicó dándose aires de superioridad Blanca.

―Vosotros tres me odiáis, ¿verdad? ―dijo pálido mientras pasaba su dedo apuntando a los tres, sintiéndose experimentado―. Iré al teatro de las Chicas Kimono a olvidarme de este sinsentido.

―Qué raro… Pensé que ibas a volver a buscar la nueva ubicación de Suicune ―le dijo Cris intentando picarle.

―Hoy he conseguido verle en primera persona… Con eso me basta por hoy. Además, noto como si mi cabeza diese vueltas… Me duele la cabeza ―dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente mientras Cris y Blanca agarraban a Munna, el cual deseaba volver a posarse sobre la cabeza de Eusine.

Morti sonrió observando el vigor que ponía Munna en soltarse de las entrenadoras para comer el sueño de Eusine por segunda vez antes de ser guardado, por fin, en su pokeball. Estaba claro que Eusine había vuelto a ser el mismo. El loco y rarito Eusine.

Los cuatro emprendieron el viaje rumbo al teatro de las Chicas Kimono por las calles iluminadas de Ciudad Iris.

―Por cierto, Eusine… Antes dijiste que Suicune te salvó dos veces. Una ha sido hoy… ¿Y la otra? ―preguntó Morti.

Eusine pasó su mano por el hombro y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

―Eso es un secreto entre Suicune y yo. Y, hasta que no sea mío, no lo revelaré.

―Es decir, no lo vamos a saber nunca ―respondió la joven Líder.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y Morti observó a Cris ayudando a Blanca a recuperar el conocimiento tras la patada recibida por parte de Eusine. El Líder de Ciudad Iris sonrió viendo que todo había vuelto a su cauce y, observando a una inconsciente Blanca, solo pudo pensar en que siempre el karma daba a cada uno lo que se merecía.

Tras la cena en el teatro, Morti hizo prometer a Cris que dejase a ese Munna en manos del Profesor Oak para mantenerlo alejado de Eusine y su sueño…

Y de Blanca y sus travesuras.

* * *

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO :)**

 **GREYKUSHIRO :)**


End file.
